


The Alluring Dancer

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Makoto watches the way Ann moves as they fight.





	The Alluring Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).

> The prompt for this was "Salute" by Little Mix.

Makoto can feel the fire of Ann's fire magic as she decimates Shadows, deep in the pit of Mementos. It's hot on her skin, leaving her to bask in its glow. Even Shadows with a resistance to fire recoil at her strength as her battle cries pierce the air.

Some of the larger Shadows are wary at first glance, while the smaller ones know to stay away. They skitter off as Ann and Makoto make their way through the corridors of Mementos, carving a path through the infinite darkness.

Ann is beautiful: when she laughs, when she cries, when she fights. She moves with such finesse, her body twirling as she dances and dodges. There's a sort of music to her movements; in the effort she puts into fighting.

_She doesn't know how beautiful she is, does she?_ Makoto thinks. _How skilled. How graceful._

It stirs something deep in Makoto; makes her want Ann to feel her own power, too. She wants to feel that closeness, like the flames licking at her skin.

When they mop up the latest group of Shadows, Ann high-fives her, as bubbly as ever. She can feel the energy in her smile and in the way her pigtails bob with every step, slipping over her shoulders.

Ann is inspiring. Fiery and warm in her own right, and Makoto can't help but be drawn to that. In Mementos, it's easy to lose herself in the motions, tearing down enemies as they both support and bring one another up.

Outside Mementos is different, where Makoto doesn't have to analyze every situation and every possibility. Out there, she's free to kiss Ann without thinking too much. She doesn't have to justify her love; she just sinks into the feeling of someone finally understanding the same sort of pressure.


End file.
